


Fine Line

by LittleG98



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, Hate to Love, High School, Regret, Secrets, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleG98/pseuds/LittleG98
Summary: Mike doesn't like Jane or 'El' as she's more commonly known by her (their) friends. He doesn't get why everyone likes her when she's so sarcastic and rude but his friends seem to think she's some sort of angel. She hides secrets and he has no clue about her past despite the act that she's been in their little group for four years.Two people who dislike each other to something more. Not good at summaries, sorry, but I wanted to do something a bit different from my other story. So just give it a read. I hope you like it.HEY SO I'M EDITING THIS WORK AND WILL BE POSTING LATER TONIGHT!!! I WILL BE POSTING AS A NEW FIC BECAUSE I WANT TO ADD SOME MORE THINGS AND DETAIL!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set in the first week of school, junior year of high school 1987, so the kids are either sixteen or seventeen.
> 
> Anyway I dont own Stranger Things, cause if I did Mike and Eleven would never be apart and leaving me in tears.
> 
> Please comment and enjoy:D

High school.

How does one to begin to explain it?

It's a place where dreams go to die and people spend four years of their lives either being top of the pyramid or at the bottom. You either spend it being worshipped like some sort of god or spend it eating by the dumpster out in hope that no one will notice you.

And then you had the ones who lingered in the middle or at least above the people at the bottom. You weren't a nerd and you weren't the most popular person but you could get by without being pushed into a locker or being begged to say hi to the person who wanted a touch at being popular.

That was Jane Eleanor Hopper, she ranked a high middle in the high school hierarchy. She was pretty girl with her big brown eyes and curly hair, and petted but curvy body but she was nice and honest, even if it meant having to be blunt. She was what people called 'real', as if that meant anything other than she didn't think before she spoke. Mike called it being careless of other peoples feelings.

She could converse with the nerds without fear of being placed in the lower crowd and she could laugh with the cheerleaders without being one of them. She was loved and ignored at the same time and maybe that's why Mike Wheeler hated her.

Or at the very least it was one of his reasons.

See he had tried for many years to avoid being at the bottom, tried so hard to be ignored but it was like the moment he walked into school someone had placed a giant label on him and his friends that said 'group of nerds' and they spent all of their school lives being bullied, it briefly stopped when they entered freshman year of High school but that was just because the older students hadn't figure put who to torture yet, it didn't take them long.

But El had never had that problem, not since she entered in the back end of seventh grade, she smiled and everyone smiled back. She waved and people didn't ignore her, she was nice and sweet to everyone but him.

It was unfair. Not that he wanted her to be nice to him, that would mean he would have to be nice back and he honestly couldn't stomach that idea, but still it was unfair.

She had caught the schools attention and his friends, they all loved her. Thought she was the funniest person alive, Will he understood because the two were practically going to live together and hell he even understood how happy Max was to have a female friend (a thirteen year old girl in the midst of four changing and emotional boys wasn't fun for her) but then Dustin was constantly competing to be her best friend and Lucas and her had inside jokes and went to the movies together.

So he felt kind of left out, the pretty girl preferred his friends and could walk through the halls without fear of being pushed inside a locker or being called a name and he was left glaring in jealously.

And it had been the same for nearly four years.

* * *

"I just don't get why she has to join us." Mike grumbled as he rode his bike to the Byers/Hopper house. They had moved in two weeks ago when Mrs Byers and Chief Hopper decided to stop dancing around and actually settle down, it was a nice house with three bedrooms and a smaller spare bedroom for when Jonathan came home from college, and a huge back garden where Chester was free to run around.

"Dude it's her house." Lucas tried to rationalise as he glared at Mike, 'El' (as they all called her) was Max's best friend (no matter how much Dustin fought that, though he was in a solid second place) and Lucas movie marathon partner, he had never seen two people of different gender attend so many movies and not date, but then again Lucas was happy with Max and El was her best friend, he doubted the though of cheating ever crossed anyones mind.

"Yeah and don't you think it's time to move on from this petty little grudge or whatever, she hasn't done anything to you." Dustin snapped, he was loyal to a boot, to both his friends. He had fought with Mike many times over El but he had also fought many people over Mike. He had to admire it.

"Yeah whatever." Mike grumbled before he frowned as the house came into view, he stopped at the edge of the lawn and jumped off his bike. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that Hopper is letting her stay here with four boys?" He was trying anything to make them leave or maybe make her leave but he had also met the chief a handful of times and the man always seemed like he hated boys around his daughter and Max (he had given Lucas a stern talking to when he found out they were dating.)

"Not really Wheeler." The boys jumped as they turned to see El leaning against the fence that separated her house from the neighbours. Her long legs were on show tonight due to her shorts and her curls were brushing just past her shoulders, she also had a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you always creep up on people?" Mike snapped, El rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door. Mike frowned as he noticed her limp, his eyes trailing down her body, and not in a way that he would get him into trouble with Hopper and his gun, just in a curious way. His frown deepened as he took in the cut on her leg, it didn't look too deep but clearly it was causing some pain as she couldn't put all her weight on it. "What happened to your leg?"

She turned to look at him with a small crease between her eyebrows and her lips pursed, her hand was on the door, ready to open it and forget that he'd asked that question but instead she smirked. "Careful Wheeler or I might actually think you care." She taunted him half-heartedly, the smirk turning into more of a real smile. He rolled his eyes, just because he didn't like her didn't mean he wanted her hurt. He was a nice guy.

"Hey Will, Ellies home!" And just like that the tension that seemed thick around everyone broke and El pulled her eyes away from Mike's and smiled at her best friend as the redhead pulled her in for a rare moment of affection, a hug, and whispered something in her ear. El nodded her head and whispered something back, she didn't seem happy about whatever they were talking about but she smiled tightly and gestured to Lucas. Max seemed to take the hint as she ran to her boyfriend and pulled his lips down to hers so she could greet him in the only way they knew how to, with far too much tongue and grabbing of places that shouldn't be done in public.

"So Ellie-bear what are we ordering for food tonight?" Dustin asked after one second, dropping his bike beside the stairs to the front door and wrapping his arm around El's shoulders. To most people it might look like a bit more than friends but Mike knew that Dustin was just an affectionate guy who was more than happy with his camp girlfriend Suzie and El...well he didn't know who El was happy with, didn't really care.

He walked in behind them, used to being ignored when El was around, it beat watching Mucas make out. They had a tendency to take this too far. He watched as Dustin and El made their way to the kitchen, leaving him to his own devices. He rolled his eyes and dropped his bag by the stairs, eyes scanning the living room for Will only he couldn't find him which meant he was upstairs.

The house was nicely decorated, filled with photos, much like his own house, only these one didn't seem as forced. They were all from different times either featuring Jonathan, Will or El at different stages of their lives or more recent ones of them all together and being a normal happy family.

He stopped as he caught sight of a picture hidden behind the rest, a young El with hair that seemed more blond and eyes that were far too big for her face. There was a woman beside her, long blond hair and a wide smile, her larger hand gripping El's. He picked up the frame and studied it, there were similarities between the two, easier to spot now that El had grown up. The shape of the eyes and mouth, the way they smiled. But he felt as though he was looking at something private, El never spoke about her mother, it was as though the woman didn't exist.

"Hey." The photo slipped slightly in his hands and in one moment of luck he managed to catch it before it broke. He turned to look at Will who frowned and plucked the photo from his hands, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"Hi, is that Jane's mom?" He didn't call her El, it felt too personal, he wasn't her friend and he liked when she got all annoyed at being called Jane. He didn't blame her, Jane was a plain name. He had to chuckle internally at that but he wouldn't out loud because judging by Will's nod and sad smile whatever had happened with El's mother wasn't a happy story.

"Didn't take you for being nosy, Wheeler, but that's twice you've tried to find out my business." He turned to see El stood glaring at him, she reached forward and took the photo from Will, placing it back behind the rest of the photos where it was hidden away from normal people who didn't pry.

"It was just a question, I've never heard you speak about her so I was curious." He tried to defend himself. His mother had told him his curiosity was one of his biggest flaws (he guessed the other was disappointing his father with being a nerd but she'd never admit that).

"Its none of your business that's why." And like that she left to the living room, the conversation was over and done with. Whatever had happened she didn't want him to know which meant he wasn't going to know. That's just how she was, it was incredibly frustrating.

* * *

"So did you bring it?" Lucas asked excitedly as he looked at his girlfriend with a massive grin. Mike frowned as he looked around the group from their scattered positions in the living room, they had chatted for about an hour and eaten some pizza.

"Course I did, Stalker." Max scoffed as she reached for her bag beside the sofa and pulled out a couple of bottle of Mike could only assume was vodka. She had a shit-eating grin on her face while Lucas let out a giggle of excitement.

"Wait, I thought we were just going to watch movies?" He spoke with panic, maybe that was because he was half way towards a panic attack. He tried alcohol once, a beer, and it was vile and bitter but granted he was like fourteen at the time but that was his one and only experience with alcohol.

"Oh come on Wheeler, don't be a bitch." Max spoke sternly as she took off the top and took a gulp, she clearly had more experience as she didn't even wince or cough like they did in the movies.

"What about your parents?" Mike turned to Will to ask, his comrad in anything that was deemed too much for them. Will was shy and wouldn't normally take part in anything like that, like the time Max stole one of her brothers cigarettes and he made them put it out with one look.

"Mike, come on, they're out until tomorrow, can't we just be normal teenagers for once?" He blinked and looked away, if anyone should have a chance to be a normal teenager then it was Will. The past four years hadn't been easy for him.

He had witnessed first hand a robbery that killed his mom boyfriend almost five years ago and was still plagued by nightmares and guilt of not being able to do everything, nevermind the abuse he got at school because of it.

"Fine." He snatched the bottle out of El's hands, ignoring the glare she sent him and took a deep guilt. Coughing when the burning hit the back of his throat and travelled all the way down to his stomach. "Jesus, how can you drink this stuff?"

"You're only meant to take a sip, doofus." El told him in her usual teasing voice, he turned to look at her and was surprised to see that she was smiling slightly, and not her usual smirk filled with hatred towards him, not it was soft and normally used for people she liked.

"I'll remember that." Mike told her lowly, she sent him an amused smile, he turned away from her. He was surprised they were actually having a conversation without any malice, maybe it was the alcohol, he was feeling warmer and not as annoyed by her presence.

"Second one won't burn as much." And the annoyance was back as she handed him a small but of knowledge, something she knew that he didn't. He hated that. He was meant to be the most intelligent in the group and here she was taking another sip of the alcohol and not looking at all effected by it.

"Thanks." He had to be mistaken because there was no way she would actually look upset that he had snapped at her. It was the way they did things, they snapped until they got into a full blown argument about whatever topic they could.

"You know what they say don't you my dear Lucas?"Dustin spoke suddenly, smirking as he looked between El and Mike, Lucas was grinning too as he swayed lightly on his spot.

"What do they say my good friend?"

"That there is a fine line between love and hate." Mike rolled his eyes, he did not want to hear this again. He didn't like El, sure she was attractive and maybe she had been in some of his 'dreams' but that was only because he was a teenage boy with urges and she didn't speak in them. 

"I think you're right, and I also think its stupid that our young Mike and beautiful El keep on denying the sexual frustration that is flowing through the air between them." Lucas spoke with a huge grin, his words only slightly slurred as he sent the two a wink and then did some kissy faces.

Mike felt his cheeks heat up as he glared at his friends while El actually laughed but he saw her cheeks were redder than usual.

"Right, as much as I love that fact that you keep trying to set me up with Mike." Sarcasm ran thick through her voice but the way she said his name made him want to shiver. Instead he took another large gulp from the vodka bottle and allowed it to warm up his body even more. "As I have told you many times, I have a boyfriend."

"Wait? You have a boyfriend?" Mike asked suddenly, El looked at him surprised while he turned his face in disgust. How could he hang out with her (not through his own choice) every day and not know this.

"Don't look so disgusted, Wheeler, some people actually find me to he a pleasant person." Alright he had to be imagining things because she had that hurt look on her face again as though she cared what he was saying about her.

"Yeah I'm sure they do." What he was hinting at was clear in his tone as he gave her a quick look up and down, the alcohol he had consumed was clearly giving him more confidence. She glared at him and clicked her tongue in her mouth before letting out a laugh.

"Well thanks for just assuming someone would be with me solely for sex." She snapped as she stood up and stormed out of the room. He rolled his eyes but followed after her, stumbling slightly, the alcohol hitting him harder.

"Wait, come on." He called after her, ignoring the whisperings of their friends behind him, he stumbled once more. Tall lanky guys with little to no coordination did not mix with alcohol. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." She actually stopped and turned to face him, stood on the porch in the back garden, her mouth hanging open.

"Then how did you mean it?" She asked after a moment of recovery, he now stood in front of her, looking down and taking in the slope of her cute little button nose and the way she had one shorter curl that rested on her forehead. He grinned down at her, not remembering why he 'hated' her in the first place.

"I don't know, guess I'm just jealous, everyone seems to be doing things before me, I mean I'm almost seventeen and this is the first time I've actually tried alcohol." He had no idea why he was telling her this but for some reason he felt as though he could trust her, she raised her eyebrows. "Shush though cause it's like a secret."

"I don't think it's much of a secret, Wheeler, I mean it's pretty obvious." She told him with laugh, he chuckled with her, absolutely delighted to be having a normal conversation with her. If he was honest the screaming could get a bit tedious at times, he was a nice guy and he loved a good normal conversation that didn't end in screaming or insults.

"Well then how about I've only ever kissed one girl?" He told her in a whisper, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as he chuckled again and leaned in closer to her.

"I actually think that's kind of sweet, sometimes it means more when it's with the right person instead of just going round kissing everyone." She spoke softly and didn't take a step backwards like she usually would when he got in her face. He felt all warm inside that she was trying to cheer him up and thought he was sweet.

He wondered if she was sweet, she constantly had strawberry lip balm on and he knew this because one day she had given it to him after commenting on the fact that his lips were too chapped and she didn't like looking at them. It was brief moment of kindness. He pulled back suddenly as annoyance bubbled under the surface of the warmth, one moment of kindness did not make up for the amount of anger they had towards each other go away though he did note that it wasn't as bad as usual. Alcohol was probably numbing it slightly.

"Its a shame you can't do the same." His voice was harsh and she took a step backwards, looking as though he'd just slapped her.

"Its a shame you can't enjoy a nice moment without having to turn it back to this." She snapped at him, storming back inside and leaving him with a small amount of guilt. She started this with her niceness, how was he not going to perceive that as a threat that she was going to trick him?

* * *

The sun flooded the living room brightly in the morning causing six groans to sound throughout the room and one angry Max to shout about not closing curtains. Lucas was responsible somehow but no questioned it because they weren't getting the blame.

El wasn't speaking to anyone, she simply sent a glare Mike's way and stormed up the stairs, slamming doors along the way. The rest of the group gave him looks mixed with annoyance and one filled with understanding from Lucas.

"Sort it out, Wheeler." Max huffed at him from her spot beside Lucas, blue eyes burning into him. If looks could kill then he would have been dead the moment he pissed off her best friend.

"Why me?" He whined before wincing and grabbing his head as it thronged slightly, four gulps of vodka and he had a hangover, he supposed that's what he got for being a dick last night. Karma really was a bitch.

"You caused this so you now have to sort it out, now go do that before I kick you in your balls." He hurried to stand up, when Max made a threat she more often than not followed through and he really didn't want to be kicked today.

So instead he sluggishly made his way upstairs and stopped outside of El's room. He only knew that because of the sign it had outside and not because he had walked past it last week on his way to the bathroom, taking a peak inside and being surprised that it lacked pink and instead was a pretty mixture of green and blue.

He let out a sigh as he reached for the door handle, pushing it out and speaking. "Hey Jane - woah, oh my god I am so sorry -" He wished he had knocked or something because now he was in an awkward situation of El stood in just her underwear, trying to cover herself up and him stood there trying to get the image out of his head as he covered his eyes.

"Get out!" He complied, his cheeks bright red and his mouth hanging open. He slammed the door shut and pushed his hair off his suddenly sweating head. He didn't like El, he really didn't but that didn't mean he didn't find her attractive because she was probably the prettiest girl he'd ever seen and now he had an image of her burned into his brain.

He felt dizzy, so he slid down her door. His brain was too conflicted by everything, he felt far too warm and he had a headache and he kind of felt like a dick for just barging into her room. He hated it when his mom did that, there was a door for a reason. 

A door which opened and had him falling onto the soft carpeted floor of her room, he smiled awkwardly as he looked up at her and her scowl. He was going to be lucky if he made it out of this alive.

"Listen I am so sorry, I was actually coming o here to apologise anyway for last night and - I'm sorry." She raised an eyebrow as he stood up and stumbled over his words before she pulled him into her room and shut the door. He took a quick look around, noticing the photos and surprised to find that he was included in almost all of them, so she didn't hate him that much then.

"We will never speak of this again." She told him, her brown eyes hard as she looked at him. He felt his cheeks blush as he took in the way she rested one hand on her hip, the one that curved in slightly - no he wasn't going to think of her like that, he was raised to have more respect.

"Agreed." He told her, saluting like she was his boss and then feeling like a big nerd when she smirked at his actions before rolling her eyes and making her way out her room.

He took another look around, frowning when he saw the crappy christmas gift he got her last year on her beside table. A Rubik's cube, well it wasn't a shit gift, it was cheap and not something people would buy someone for christmas, it cost him $1,99 and he had peeled off three colours from each square so she could never finish it. He was passive aggressive sometimes. But he was surprised that she hadn't thrown it out, even more surprised that sat on her beside table next to a photo of her and her mother.

"Come on, Wheeler or I'm going to think you're raising my panty draw." She shouted from the hallway, he rolled his eyes and turned away from his confusion before strolling into the hallway and frowning at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you cared." She frowned and he smirked before rushing down the stairs. He felt all warm again and kind of euphoric. Jane Eleanor Hopper had kept his present despite the fact that it was meant to piss her off.

He didn't know fully what it meant but he knew it meant she didn't hate him as much as she claimed too. And now he could be honest to, he didn't hate her as much as he wanted to because he didn't think there was a person alive who could hate Jane Eleanor Hopper.


	2. Sweaters

To clarify El did not hate Mike. In fact when she first met him it was the opposite, she had a crush. A big crush. She found his sweaters adorable and his freckles were like stars that covered his whole face and made his pale skin stand out against his floppy dark hair eyes.

See the thing about her was that she was home-schooled for most of her life and then when her mom got sick and she had to move in with her dad, she finally had a "normal' life. It was scary, Mike was like the most beautiful person she had ever seen so how was she even supposed to speak to him.

His friends accepted her with open arms and for once she felt accepted. Max taught her everything she needed to know, Dustin made her laugh and Lucas was her movie buddy, introducing her to every genre he could. And then there was Will and Jonathan, the brothers she had never even known she wanted until they were there.

They didn't bat an eye when she was suddenly over for dinners, or staying over when there parents went out for dates. It was as though it was normal, as though she had always been there. They had their own trauma (dad leaving, Mrs Byers boyfriend being killed) and they stuck by her through everything that happened with her mom.

But Mike was a different story, he didn't seem to have the time of day for her or want to hear anything that came out of her mouth. Every time she spoke he rolled his eyes or scoffed. Eventually her crush died down though she still had times where she was memorized by his eyes or freckles or a simple smile, but she didn't like him, he annoyed her more than anything.

She still like his stupid sweaters though.

* * *

It was October. And it was cold. And she had made the stupid mistake of not bringing a jacket or something to keep her warm because her teeth were chattering together and her arms were covered in goose flesh. 

She glared enviously at a group of girls who passed by her in the corridor before leaning against the lockers and letting out a hiss at the cold metal, jumping off them as fast as she could.

Someone chuckled beside her, she turned ready to give them a piece of her mind before rolling her eyes as she spotted Mike looking through his locker. He clearly was enjoying her discomfort, as always, but at least he didn't make a remark. Things had been tense since the incident one month ago, they seemed to actively avoid each other out of fear of one of them bringing up that Mike had walked in on her getting changed and told her a little secret.

"Can you stop laughing?" She snapped when the chuckling continued, her hands reaching up to rub her temples but she didn't make an urge to move. She could practically hear him roll his eyes as he rummaged around in his locker before it stopped and a rather warm sweater hit her in the face.

"Hopefully that will help you keep down your racket." She grinned at him and threw her bag into his chest, taking pleasure in the grunt he made as she pulled the sweater over her head. It was comically large on her small frame but it was soft and kind of smelled like him which was pleasing. She would rather run into a truck than admit that to anyone but she always thought he smelled nice.

"Eager to get my clothes on, Hopper." She blushed and snatched her bag from his arms while he grinned down at her. For someone who didn't have much experience with girls he seemed awfully confident lately. It was slightly refreshing from the usual stumbling Mike, though that Mike amused her to no end.

"No I'm just cold and you're the first person I've come across that keeps his nerdy sweaters in his locker, afraid someone's going to steal yours?" She teased, he rolled his eyes and shut his locker before strolling away from her and down the corridor but she wasn't going to give up that easily, she instead she walked beside him.

"Don't you have someone else annoy?" He asked, she shrugged her shoulders and tried to look up at him. He really was tall and his hair was starting to do that thing where it curled at the edges, he rarely let it do that but she kind of liked it.

"No, everyone else is busy and I'm bored." She explained as she walked beside him as though it was the most normal thing in the world and no one was staring at them because as far as they knew the two didn't get along at all.

"Lucky me." He mumbled under his breath, she poured and poked his side. She was feeling kind today and not at all like she wanted to annoy him to the part where they could scream at each other. He slapped her hand away and she poured again but he simply ignored her and turned right to head into the AV room, she followed after him. "Seriously, what are you doing?" He asked, she smiled and sat herself down on one of the table, fiddling with some sort of technological thing.

"I told you I'm bored and everyone else is busy, so I guess we are hanging out like the "friends-by-extension" we are." She explained as though it was obvious, he rolled his and took the piece from her hands, ignoring her cry.

"One, that is not what we are." He told her sternly and she frowned, he was right, they weren't friends and never had been but still he could play along. "Two, don't you have a boyfriend to annoy?" He asked her, she let out a little laugh.

"No, not since I found him fucking Jennifer Hayes." There was that awkward moment of silence where two people who didn't really know each other felt uncomfortable because one of them said too much. It was that moment when you realised that you didn't really know what to say in the situation, comfort or be your usual dick self. And now El was waiting for whatever one Mike chose to do.

"Well, erm, I'm sorry I guess, not even you deserve that." He told her softly, he wasn't looking at her as he fiddled with something but she could see that his cheeks were red. It surprised her, she had kind of sort him out in hopes that he'd say something cruel and she could get her anger out on him but maybe she had thought wrong of him. First a sweater and second a kind of compliment, today seemed to be her lucky day.

"Thanks, I guess." She added the last part just to annoy him and it seemed to work as he sent her an eye roll and his cheeks calmed down but she couldn't shake the feeling that she got when he was mildly kind to her.

"Dude you are not going to believe...oh hi El." Dustin grinned at her as he walked in before doing a double take. It was almost comical the way his mouth dropped open as he looked between the two. "What is happening and why are you wearing Mike's sweater?" He whispered almost as though he had seen something supernatural happen.

"Believe it or not Dusty, we are capable of being in the same room together without one of us screaming." Dustin frowned and then began laughing, no words coming out of his mouth as he took in what El had said to him.

"Oh this is gold, I have to tell everyone, I have to tell Steve, he said this would happen..." And then he was gone, his footsteps echoing behind him and sprinted away. Mike looked to El, no expression on his face as she jumped off the table and placed her bag on her shoulder.

"Well that's my cue to go." She spoke as she patted his shoulder, he didn't flinch away but frowned down at her.

"So you are going to leave me with all the questions?" He asked, she could tell he was pretending to be annoyed at her for the sake of appearances but it seemed as though something had shifted between the two. A mutual non-verbal agreement of being civil, who knew how long it would last (not long), but she kind of was looking forward to it.

"Yes because I can not handle Steve and his claims of 'you two are meant to be' -"

"What?" Mike cut her off with wide eyes but she ignored him and continued on as though he hadn't spoken at all.

"And if he sees me in this sweater than he'll have a field day, so I'm gonna go and leave Dustin to explain why you are here and I'm not, good luck." And then she left him there staring after her.

It kind of made her tingle up and down her spine. But that's just because Mike was kind of cute and they had managed to have a decent conversation without one serious insult being thrown. It was a miracle day.

Sure she got questions later from her dad about why she was wearing 'Wheeler's' sweater (he was the only one who wore them so it was pretty obvious who it belonged to) when she apparently hated him. It was a log explanation but in the end her dad put down the shotgun and only sent her two more stern looks before stomping off to bed.

She grinned as she climbed into her own bed, the sweater next to her head. She was going to keep it because Mike had far too many and she like the bright colours and softness of this one. She didn't care if he didn't want her to have it. He'd appreciate having at least one of his hands.

She leaned over to pick up the Rubik's cube off her bedside table and smile, unaware of Will walking past and watching her with an amused smile. It seemed obvious to everyone but them. They'd get them there, it was just going to take time to make them see what they were hiding under their 'hatred'.

Max had a plan, because always had a plan of action, she knew El better than herself and the boys knew Mike. They were stubborn, and despite being intelligent they were clearly blind and couldn't see what was going on right in front of them.

El was currently hugging a sweater that belonged to Mike and playing with the damaged Rubik's cube as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. If that didn't scream crush then he didn't know what did anymore.


	3. Fight Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, quick update. Can't promise it will always be like this but lately I just have inspiration to write and I'm struggling with my other story (if you like Hermione/Sirius from Harry Potter then you should check it out, if you don't then no biggie).  
Anyway I don't own Stranger Things.
> 
> Enjoy and comment please.

Mike was confused. Yesterday had been one weird day that had played through his head on a loop, today he hadn't had chance to focus on it too much as he had a test. It was strange to have a civil conversation with someone who spent most of their time around you being, well kind of a bitch, yet he was the one who had started it.

She had been shivering so bad he could practically hear her teeth chattering together and when she made that little noise as she touched the locker it was like he suddenly wanted her to be warm and cosy, it was still funny though. And then El smiled as she placed his rather large sweater on her and it did something to him. Almost like a primal thing, he liked seeing her in his clothes and she seemed to like being in them so his mouth moved before his brain caught up.

Her boyfriend sounded like a first grade asshole though which was why he was surprised to see her talking to him as he rounded the corner. Mike had to take a moment to appreciate her, baggy jeans that were rolled up to show off her tanned ankles (who knew someone could have good looking ankles), and a tight sweater (shame he was hoping she would wear his again). Her hair was tied into a bun with little curls falling out around her dark eyes and resting on her lovely face, that turned to face him with happiness.

"Mike." The way she spoke his name made him want to sigh, it was all soft and warm and like he was the only person that mattered. And then her little spell wore off as she looked at him in a way that clearly said help me, he was tempted to leave her to deal with her own mess but how would that help the clear civility they were trying to achieve.

"Hi." Mike had never prided himself on being someone with good reflexes, he had literally just tripped over nothing the other day because Dustin punched his arm lightly and he saw it coming, but for some reason he knew he needed to move out of El's ex's way as the jock went to push him. He was smaller than Mike and he had been responsible for bullying Mike and his friends throughout the year. Troy. He was a dick.

"Since when did you talk to, Frog Face?" Troy asked, as he turned back to El with a furious look on his face. She didn't even budge, just leveled him with her own angry look and pushed him away from her.

"Don't talk about him like that." Mike raised his eyebrows as El stood with her hands on her hips in a surprising turn of events, she was standing up for him. The tall lanky Wheeler with incredibly pale skin and an aptitude for science, the one who had been an ass to her for four years.

"Why not? That's all his is Jane." She flinched as he spoke her name, Mike found it strange that he didn't call her by her nickname, but didn't budge not even when he moved closer to her and she couldn't move backwards. Mike was watching the whole thing with fascination, tiny little El Hopper was standing up to someone who towered over her for the sake of him. It wasn't right. "I want you to stay away from."

"I suppose it's a good thing that you can't tell me what to do then, now get out of my way." El hissed, Troy didn't move and stayed frowning down at her angrily. "I said move." Everything happened fast, El placed her tiny hands on Troy's shoulders, leaning her face in close and distracting him as she brought her knee up and hard and fast to his junk before pushing him to the floor and grabbing Mike's hand.

She pulled them through the corridors and out of the front doors where a few students lingered after school. El let out a laugh as she skipped down the stairs, her hand still wrapped tightly in his so she pulled him down with her and continued on past the school buses and to where his bike was, giving him enough chance to realise what had happened and pull his hand away.

"I don't need you to defend me, you know?" He snapped as he pulled out his bike and sat on it, she pulled out her own and followed him as he began to ride away from her.

"Maybe you could just say thank you instead of acting all hurt because your pride got hurt getting defended by a woman." She snapped back, hitting the nail right on the head but he wasn't going to let her get the better of him.

"Say thank you for what?" He asked back, she glared at him as she served out of the way of a pothole. "Cause all you've done is given more reason to Troy to hit us now." He told her, she frowned before rolling her eyes, they were nearing her house now, he could see it at the end of the road which meant he wasn't far from his own and he could forget any of this ever happened. He should have known El wasn't finished as she skidded in front of him and caused him to break so he didn't fall face first into someone's very prickly thorn bush.

"You're an absolute dick, Mike Wheeler, do you know that?" She asked sarcastically, he frowned at her and got ready to move around her but she pushed her bike to the floor and gripped his handle bars. "You know I can't I actually thought we were getting somewhere."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong." She pouted slightly but let out a little laugh as she pushed off his bike and back to her own, he watched her unsure of what she was going to do.

"Yeah I did, I don't why I thought for a second we were actually friends." She whispered, he stared at her, there was a slight amount of guilt at what he had said but like most men he let his pride get in the way instead.

"See that's what I don't understand, why for one second would you think I could be friends with you when all you've done is spend the past four years throwing insults at my face and acting all innocent, you are no better than Troy or the rest of them." She blinked her eyes a few times much like he did when he was younger to try and get rid of tears but he wasn't done yet. "Is that what happened with your mum, did you annoy her enough that she left you?" She looked as though she wanted to kill him or burst into tears, her eyes burned right through him as he twisted the knife deeper. 

In an instant she took off down the street, riding in the opposite direction to her house and leaving him alone in the middle of the road staring after her. He'd never been so cruel before, and it was over a lot more than just a wounded ego and years of fighting. He was scared of how he was feeling, he refused to acknowledge it and now he'd made a stupid mistake.

* * *

He seemed safe when he went to school the next day, none of his friends seemed to think there was anything different going on between them and El wasn't even in school, he searched for her through the corridors and class in case he had missed her but she never turned up.

"Wheres El?" He finally had enough to ask the third day of not seeing her, he tried to make it breezy but he had had three days without his daily lunch argument and he kind of missed it, maybe he could coax Dustin into fighting with him, it kept the brain sharp.

"Oh...yeah she's staying with her Aunt Becky, said she needed to." Will answered hastily, looking at Max who stabbed her lunch rather hard but refused to look up. Mike had a vague feeling that she knew what had happened between the two and was suddenly worried she was going to maim him.

So when the redhead grabbed him after lunch and pulled him aside with a glare he had to look around for some quick escape but then he saw Troy at the end of the hall and decided that if he was going to go then he would prefer that Max killed him.

"Listen Wheeler, I know what happened and it's safe to say that if you ever mess up like that again that no one will ever find your body." He gulped, Max was probably one of scariest people alive and he didn't doubt for a second that she wouldn't tell Hopper.

"Yeah I know, I want to apologise." Mike had never been as sincere in his life about saying sorry. He knew what he had said was wrong and he felt stupid for saying it over something so trivial as her sticking up for him against her dick of an ex.

"Yeah well good luck with that, she's not as forgiving as some people." And with that Max sent one last glare and what sounded like a hiss before storming down to her locker where Lucas was waiting for her.

Mike sigh and fell against the locker, he felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

* * *

Max was right, El wasn't forgiving, he didn't even get a chance to speak to her as she was avoiding him or simply ignoring him when they were with friends. He had tried many times to motion that they should speak but it was as though he wasn't there. It seemed that his friends were happier with the silence instead of the arguing but he wasn't, he kind of missed her fighting with him on every little thing.

"So are we going to arcade today?" Will asked as they sat around their usual table for lunch, just the boys as Max and El hadn't even joined them. Probably because Mike kept trying to bring the brunette into every conversation despite her tense jaw and cold eyes.

"I'm down, I know Max is to." Lucas told the boys well Dustin nodded through a mouthful of food, his curls bouncing against his forehead. Mike shifted uncomfortably which changed as an idea popped into his head. The arcade wasn't exactly a popular place for kids in his school so it was quiet.

"Does that mean El is coming to?" The boys looked to him while Dustin rolled his eyes and swallowed his food before speaking.

"Yeah, she always does and so are you, I'm done with this ignoring and annoying shit." He told him sharply, Mike frowned he had thought that his friends would prefer it, well he had assumed but clearly they knew something was wrong.

"I'm not the one doing the ignoring." 

"No but you are the one who can't seem to stop bringing her into the conversations or annoying her for a response, whatever has happened just let things run their course, maybe she's tired of the fighting." Dustin spoke in one of his rare moments of wisdom, Will looked on proudly while Lucas rolled his eyes. He'd been awkward with Mike which meant someone had told him what had happened, he guessed it wasn't El that spilled the beans.

* * *

The arcade was as always dead, Mike honestly thought it was because of the guy that ran it and his cheeto fingers. They only came in because they liked video games, though Mike always tried to hide himself because the guy had a crush on Nancy, who hadn't even lived in town for a year, and was trying to blackmail Mike into getting him a date.

Anyway he was going off topic, he was here to try and apologise to El and get back to the way things were before things got weird between them. He just wanted everything to be normal again, yet she was still ignoring him, instead she was trying to play Dig Dug.

"Go left." She jumped slightly as she turned to look at him over her shoulder causing her hair to hit him in the face and for him to get a face full of strawberry smelling shampoo that still lingered there. It was nice. She didn't seem to think so as she let out a loud breath when she died. He winced, speaking when she was on a roll probably wasn't the best way to be her frenemy again.

"Will, I just died, do you have a quarter, unfortunately that was my last one." He winced again, but how had she spent all her quarters in one hour, was she really that bad at games? He already knew the answer and that was yes, she didn't have the patience for them.

"I have one." He spoke before thinking as Will sent him an amused look and walked back to see how Dustin was doing, Mike could hear Max and Lucas streaming at each other as they played Pac-Man. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out ten quarters before offering them to her.

For a spilt second he thought she was going to take them but she simply moved away towards Will and Dustin. He sighed and reached out to stop her, his long fingers wrapping around her wrist and turning her around. She wasn't happy about that but at least she didn't slap him or continue on.

"El please." She frowned and he realised his mistake, he had never called her that out loud, it was always Hopper or Jane (when he was in a bad mood), but never El, that was reserved for close friends and family and he was neither. "I'm sorry, I really am, sometimes I have this problem where I don't think before I speak." He tried to explain, he wanted to hear her talk but she nodded her head and turned back around. His hand was still around her wrist so he used it to move in front if her as fast as he could.

"Come on, this silence thing isn't fun, where's the girl who once spent an hour arguing with me about Donkey Kong?" He spoke with a grin but she didn't seemed impressed as she rolled her eyes and pulled her wrist out of his hand.

"Is that what you want?" She asked, he felt relief run through him as she spoke, he was ready for their fight now. Kind of getting chills but left throughly disappointed when she simply raised an eyebrow and waited for him to answer instead of answering for him and insulting him in the process.

"Well yeah, don't you want that?" He was confused, she had finally spoken to him for the first time in days and it wasn't even to fight him. Was something wrong?

"No, Michael I actually don't want every conversation we have to be a fight, I personally don't know about you but for me it gets tiring after a while." His grin which had still half been on his face slipped off. He had been happy with their unspoken arrangement and he didn't know if could be without her constantly fighting him on everything.

"If this about what I said the other day then I really am sorry." He spoke lowly as he noticed their friends watching them, waiting for yet another screaming battle to start.

"Listen, what you said hurt and I won't deny that but it gave me a chance to think, you're right I am no better than the bullies and if I'm honest I don't want to spend the next two years of high school fighting with you about stupid meaningless things." She told him with a tired smile before she sucked in a deep breath. "And you were right about us not being friends, I was stupid to think one good day we were finally growing up and put everything aside. We are just too different and that's fine, we'll share our friends like we always have and we'll be civil but I'm not wasting what's left of high school jumping down your throat about everything because I really don't care anymore, it's not important." 

And then she moved away and Mike felt his stomach drop, this is what he had always wanted. For them not to be friends so why then did it feel as though he had just lost one of the most important people in his life. He tried to tell himself it was simply because she had always been there fighting him and now that she wasn't going to be he didn't know what to do but somewhere in the back of his mind someone was screaming at him to not be so stupid.

* * *

His mood was already bad when he woke up the next day, only to worsen when he opened his locker and found the sweater he had given to El (clean with a faint linger of her perfume) stuffed on top of his books. She hadn't worn it since he'd given it to her but he honestly had not expected it back, forgotten that she even had it.

He then decided that he didn't want it back, that despite all her words to him in the arcade were a lie and she was looking for a fight because why else would she place it in such a public place for him to find or maybe she was just being nice like everyone thought she was and genuinely thought he wanted it back.

He liked the first idea more which is why he marched his way to her locker where she stood in baggy blue pants held up by braces and tucked into them was a colourful top that matched the scrunchy holding half her hair up.

"What's this?" He asked as he threw the sweater lightly at her, she caught it in her hands and frowned before throwing it back with a roll of her eyes.

"Its your sweater, I thought you might want it back." She explained slowly to him as she shut her locker and began making her way down the hall and to her first class. He followed, clutching the sweater tight in his hand, noticing the goose bumps on her arms.

"Yeah well I don't, maybe you should use it." He told her as he gestured to her arms and pushed the sweater towards her again. She smiled slightly before a little giggle left her lips and she shook her head.

"I thought we agreed that we were over this." She told him softly, he frowned and feigned confusion. He knew exactly what he was doing without him even saying it, it was so frustrating how annoyingly accurate she was about him and his stupid emotions.

"Over what?" That's it, play the dumb card and shell get frustrated only she didn't.

"Fighting, honestly I think its better for both of us if we just stop it." She told him as she gently placed the sweater onto his arm and stepped away from him.

"No you decided that, I didn't, now just take the damn sweater." He told her sternly, taking a step forward but she just stepped away and shook her head, hands grabbing onto the straps of her bag.

"Mike, are you honestly trying to fight with me about a sweater that I don't even want?" She asked him, his arm dropped and he sighed. He thought it would he easy to coax her into a fight, honestly what was wrong with him that he was here trying to fight with her when she'd made it clear that she wasn't going to do that anymore. "Thought so, right I have to get to class so bye."

He stared after her before glaring at some smirking freshman and shoving the sweater in his bag. He needed help. He felt all tense and angry because she wouldn't scream at him and not at all because he just wanted her attention. No that wasn't it at all.

* * *

"A party?" Mike asked Will at lunch who nodded his head as he bit into his sandwich that Mrs Byers had made for him. Dustin was practically giddy with excitement, even El looked happy at the idea, leaving him the only one who wasn't thrilled by the idea (Max and Lucas were too busy deciding if they could sneak into someone's house for the night for alone time).

"Yeah, I know I was surprised that we were even invited but it's for Halloween and when can we ever say we've been to a party?" Will asked the group, Dustin nodded his head while El tried to keep him from bouncing in his seat.

"Speak for yourself." She told Will who rolled his eyes before continuing speaking.

"Apart from Max and El." He added. El was constantly invited to parties which meant Max always tagged along for the ride while the boys were left behind playing D&D or watching Star Wars in Mike's basement. And he personally was fine with doing that again for Halloween, no point in changing tradition when it was good. "Plus its five against one so you are going."

Mike banged his head against the table, he was sure most teenagers were excited about going to some high school party and getting drunk but he had never being one of those teenagers. He like warm sweaters and staying up late to read comics and being a nerd. He did not like the idea of dressing up ( the ghost buster incident was still fresh in his mind) and being around a bunch of drunk or high, horny teenagers who let themselves be far too loose and doing stuff they regretted.

"So I say we go shopping for costumes, I'm thinking slightly slutty, what do you say El?" Max asked with a wink and just like that Mike groaned quietly, while the two weren't speaking the image of El getting changed was still very present in his mind and the thought of her turning up in something that showed far too much skin was making him feel uncomfortable. His enemy (or frenemy) was turning him on and it wasn't fair when he couldn't do the same to her.

"Sure, I can do a little slutty." El answered with a low chuckle that had Mike's cheeks burning. It wasn't fair in the slightest, he'd get changed in front of her if he was sure it was going to cause her to behave like him but he didn't think it would.

"That's hot." Dustin spoke, Mike looked up to see him practically drooling over the two girls before delivering a swift kick to his leg and causing everyone to turn and look at him when the curly haired boy yelled loudly and glared.

"Stop objectifying them." He hissed, though that wasn't the reason he did it otherwise he would have kicked himself a good two hundred times over the past month. It was more because he didn't like the idea of Dustin looking at El like that, for whatever reason that had nothing to do with being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....
> 
> I don't know if his chapter was good but I liked it. I also need help.  
What are your ideas for Halloween outfits for the Party? I kind if want El to wear something that will get Mike sweating under the collar but like not too slutty, it is El after all. I was thinking Princess Leia but I think everyone does that so I want something about different so hes like oh...jesus...ok...erm   
If that makes any sense. Also ideas for the rest of the group, ideally a matching couple for Max and Lucas.
> 
> Anyway please comment and like. It would mean so much to me.


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. It's time for the Halloween party. And it's a bit different than what I was going to write but sometimes I just get in my zone. Anyway enjoy and comment.
> 
> I dont own Stranger Things.

"Happy Halloween!" Was the first thing that greeted Mike as he opened the door to his house, he jumpd slightly having not expected them so soon. His friends stood in their little group outside with devilish smiles, he had to say though he was impressed with their costumes.

Will was Marty McFly. Simple but considering it had been one of the most popular movies two years ago there wasn't going to be a chance no one knew who he was (and he seemed to have every piece of clothing in his wardrobe) and Dustin was dressed as Doc, it worked well although Dustin's curls were peaking through his white wig and his lab coat was an actual one that he had 'borrowed' from school.

"Lucas where did you even find a purple coat?" Mike asked his eyebrows went up as he took on Lucas dressed as Prince (Max had an obsession) in his iconic purple rain outfit, with a puny moustache that took him two weeks to grow not to mention his short hair, he said the wig was too itchy when he tried it on a few days ago and then he blushed and Mike made him stop talking before he said something rude that he did to Max.

"El found it for me in one of her thrift stores." Lucas explained with a shrug and Mike nodded his head, his throat tightened slightly, the two hadn't really spoken since the day the got an invite to the party, they lived in their own little bubbles with their friends crossing between.

"Speaking of the girls, where are they?" Mike asked as he quickly looked back into his house and grabbed his jacket. He put it on, and only because the Party would moan otherwise that he wasn't being a team player but hopefully he could leave it in Lucas' car (the oldest of the group and the only one the parents trusted enough to drive around with a group of teenagers to a party, which thank god fell on a saturday this year).

He quickly looked in the mirror and took in his outfit, he had chosen a simple look that consisted of a hockey mask and a green jacket with a black hoodie underneath and his usual jeans, he had never been a big fan of halloween after the Ghostbusters incident and didn't feel like repeating that at his first and most likely last high school party.

"Wow Wheeler, thanks for not trying too hard." The boys turned to see Max and El walking across his lawn. He swore on everything that his jaw had never opened so fast in his life, and he let out some cross between a moan and a cough. 

Max was wearing Madonna's Desperately Seeking Susan outfit (it was a group outing and the girls picked) down to her own version of the jacket which looking more leather than green fabric but she pulled it off, even had the bow in her curled hair and everything.

But El was what made his jaw drop, he'd never really seen her showing so much skin but there she was in a white lingerie top that was slightly see through everywhere but where people would be looking and a much smaller skirt than he remembered Madonna wearing in Like A Virgin (his face felt bright red or maybe the same colour as her lips, deep and seductive) and her tanned feet were in high white heels. She looked enticing. And he bet he wasn't the only one who was going to think that tonight, it did weird things to his stomach to think that but he pushed it aside as he shut his front door and followed the group to the car.

* * *

Max had called shotgun which meant Mike was stuck in the back, pressed between the window and El and feeling very comfortable as this position meant if he turned to the right he got a good looking at the tops of El's breasts which were straining slightly with every breath she took so he tried to focus on the passing scenery.

See the thing was he had never really found Madonna hot, bleached blond hair did nothing for him and he only liked a couple of her songs (not that he would ever admit that to anyone) but he was definitely going to thank Madonna now for inspiring El's outfit, especially when she tried to spread out her tan leg and her already short skirt moved up a tiny inch up her leg.

What was wrong with him? He had never been the guy to fawn over a girl because of how she looked, he appreciated from afar and that was it. But maybe El was too tempting, he had seen her in her underwear after all and though he felt like a creep for saying it, that image barely left his mind and now she was there with her see through top, just a floral part covering her 'chest area'. He wondered if Hopper knew she had gone out in this because that man barely let her leave the house in a dress.

"Ellie and my dear Mad Max, have I mentioned that you both look incredibly hot tonight?" Dustin asked lewdly as he wiggled his eyebrows, El elbowed him but her mouth was turning up and Lucas sent a glare to Dustin through his rearview mirror.

"Dude, back off." Lucas hissed as he looked back to the road, Max sent him a smirk but sent a wink to Dustin, laughing when Lucas lightly hit her leg.

"Or what? You going to sing to me?" Dustin asked, everyone chuckled a bit as Lucas glared again, turning left to where the music from the party could be heard down the street and cars could be seen parking up. Lucas was smart though as he parked far enough away that drunken people wouldn't throw up or damage the car.

"No but I will hit you if you hit on my girlfriend tonight." Lucas spoke as he climbed out of the car and slammed he door shut. Everyone else climbed out, Mike practically falling out of the car in a hate to get away from El and her strawberry smell mixed with her sweet perfume.

"So Ellie, what do you say?" Dustin asked as he wrapped an arm around El's shoulder, hand dangerously close to her chest, Mike wanted to break that hand but El hadn't seemed to notice as she grinned in Dustin's face and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're just to handsome for me, Dusty, but I can help you get one of those girls in there." Dustin grinned at her and kept his arm over her shoulder, not bothering to wipe the red lipstick mark off his cheek. Knowing Dustin like Mike did, the curly haired boy was going to use it to get girls despite his crazy wig and long white coat.

* * *

The group made their way inside, not even bothering to knock or check with the host that they could still come in, no they followed after El and Max, the two girls knowing what to do. They kept their heads held high as a bunch of jocks (ironically wearing their Letterman jackets) whistled and threw lewd comments their way.

Instead they made their way to where the drinks were, a giant punch bowl, cans of beer, even some wine though no one had bothered to touch it because who drank wine at a halloween party. There was even soda for those designated drivers, Lucas grumbling as he grabbed a can of coke while the rest of his friends looked around the alcohol.

"Lesson number one ;Avoid the punch, it's always spiked." Max told them as she pulled a bottle of vodka from her jacket pocket. Mike stared, how did she even fit that in there? Did she always have alcohol with her? El grabbed five red cups and passed them around, practically throwing Mike's at him while Max began to pour. "Lesson number 2; don't mix your drinks, it never end up good, does it El?" 

El blushed a pretty pink as she poured some coke in with her vodka and passed the rest to Mike, he copied her lead but didn't down it like she did, he took a small sip and winced, alcohol really wasn't nice but he was secretly wondering what had happened when she mixed her drinks.

It didn't take long for the group to go their separate ways, Will spotted some of his friends from art class, Lucas and Max went to speak to her volleyball friends who she didn't really like but she did, the girl was confusing. And Dustin ran to chase after some pretty girl he swore winked at him, leaving El and Mike alone.

"Are you going to drink that?" El asked suddenly, he opened his mouth to speak and say he was taking it slow when she snatched it out of his hand down the whole lot before pushing it back into his hand, her red lipstick marking the edges.

"No, El, I wasn't." She sent him a smirk as he spoke, not even noticing that he was calling her by her chosen nickname and not El. He was going to try be more civil and it had nothing to with how she looked tonight. Nothing at all.

* * *

It turned out drunk El was both the best thing to happen and also the worst. For one she was very clingy and didn't leave Mike's side, she had also lost his mask though he wasn't too bothered about that, he didn't like having it on at all. But she did end up holding onto him by his jacket and eventually his arm the drunker she got. At one point she was practically leaning on his arm as they spoke to one of the nicer people at the party.

"Hey Mike!" El shouted as she exited the bathroom, having pulled him upstairs with her but thankfully leaving him out in the hallway. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, he giggled, not entirely sober himself and not aware of the people staring.

"Hey." He swung an arm around her shoulder as though it was the most natural thing in the world as they walked down the stairs and out the house to the fresh air. 

He should have known that if he was clumsy sober then he would be clumsy drunk because his feet slipped and he was pulled them both down onto the soft lawn with laughter. El giggled as she lay on her back before she sat up and pulled him with her, their faces mere inches apart, he could practically taste her perfume.

"I have a secret, remember you told me yours so I'm going to tell you mine." He raised an eyebrow, what could her secret be, she had a boyfriend, she once cheated on a test but instead she giggled and tapped him on the nose. "I think you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I've had a crush on you for the longest time." He suddenly didn't feel drunk anymore, he was more sober than he was without any drink. Whatever he had been expecting hadn't been that, he felt slightly sick but there was a warmth in his stomach at her words, one he didn't understand in the slightest (one day he would look back on this with fondness and tease her).

He opened his mouth to speak but it was suddenly cut off by another mouth, one that tasted like a mixture of sweetness from her lipstick and the coca cola and then the burning of the vodka hit, it was like having another drink. Her nails raked through his hair and his hands instantly fell on her hips, trying to pull her closer as her tongue snaked into his mouth and then everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

"El stop." He pushed her away gently, taking in her smudged lipstick and the grass stains on her once white clothes. She had admitted something to him that she would most likely regret in the morning and then devoured his mouth (very well, his lips still tingled and his hands were still gripping her tightly). "You're drunk and up until yesterday I thought that we hated each other."

She blinked and her face turned cold and she curled her lip at him, he stumbled backwards as she tried to move past him as they stood up but he kept his hold on her. "Let go of me Mike, I get it, you hate me and I made a stupid error of judgement, trust me it won"t happen again." She snarled at him, he felt his stomach sink but chose to ignore it and instead did what needed to be done.

"No you don't get it El, I'm saying that if we were ever going to do this then it needs to be when you are sober and not because we have one good night. You told me you didn't want to fight anymore, and I get that, I do, but that's all we've done for four years, you can't spring what you are feeling on me when all I've known from you is hate." He tried to explain, slurring his words, she blinked her eyes and frowned. He had felt so sober two minutes ago but clearly that was only a brief moment because now he was back to wanting to giggle and wrap his arm around her.

"Fine, can you take me home?" He was surprised, he thought she would storm off and tell all his friends and he would be left on the receiving end of an angry group of people who were protective of the girl in front of him. Despite what the sober part of his brain was trying to tell him he nodded his head and smiled at her grin.

He watched as she ran off to tell Max and then she was at his side again, walking beside him. Neither spoke as they made the familiar journey back to their street. She shivered but he pretended like he didn't see, he had a feeling that being a gentleman might only cause more problems for him.

Only it didn't, what came out of her mouth did (he wouldn't know that until the morning). "Hey, I know things are weird but can I stay at yours, my dad would kill me if he saw me wearing this." She seemed to have sobered up as she spoke almost perfectly and gestured to her outfit.

They were stood outside his house, he wasn't sure how they had gotten here instead of hers but he didn't care as he looked at her outfit. No longer perfectly white, a grass stain here and there, one very close to her chest. It was like suddenly a door had been open in his head as he stared at her; El the girl who taunted him, but when she didn't he missed her, the girl whose smile brightened the room even his, the comments from his friends.

He didn't think as he grabbed her face as kissed her, nor as they stumbled as quietly as they could to the basement door, accidentally knocking over a plant but no one came to tell them off. Not that he would have cared because El was a magnificent kisser and her tiny hands were tugging at his hair just right.

"I hate you." She whispered to him but it just spurred him on more and causing a growl to escape his mouth as he claimed her lips again.

"I hate you too." He did. He hated how beautiful she was, how perfect and kind. How she took care of Will, how she made Dustin's jokes seemed like the funniest in the world, how she looked up to Lucas and how she was Max's favourite person for being there for her. How despite everything he had said she still cared for him when he didn't deserve it but most of all because if he didn't hate her then he would live her and that was to scary.

There was a tiny voice yelling at him inside his head that he should be thinking about possible consequences but he couldn't when they finally shut the basement door and El began kissing down his neck, her tongue coming out to lick occasionally. He groaned and she chuckled, pushing him down onto the coach and taking control, he wasn't going to lie, this was the most turned on he had ever been in his life, El just seemed to know his body better than himself, but he was just as eager to know hers.

* * *

He was a stupid idiot. He had let things go to far (enjoyably far and he would be thinking about it forever), he sighed as he turned to look at her covered by the couches blanket and now fast asleep, her make up smudged.

"Jane." He whispered as he nudged her. This wasn't how he thought his first time would go, he thought he would be in love and it wouldn't be some form of angry (but brilliant) sex. Yet that's what he got. He didn't regret it, not yet anyway, but there was guilt, they were drunk and stupid teenagers who should have thought.

"What?" She asked as she turned to face him, worry in her eyes. He sighed and slipped out of the covers, pulling on his underwear in a haste and riding of the condom (the only time he had been thankful that his mum had placed them in his bedroom and the basement). She sat up and watched him move, catching her clothes as he threw them at her.

"Need to get you dressed and home before my mum wakes up." He spoke quickly, refusing to look at her. He heard her sigh and shuffle around but he refused to turn around, he wanted her to have some privacy. "And El?"

"Don't worry Mike, I won't tell anyone." He turned around fast, just to see her storming through the basement door before he could even comprehend what had happened. He wasn't going to say that, he wanted to talk things out but he couldn't blame her for thinking the worst when he had practically told her no and then jumped her.

He fell into the couch and prayed she got in safe and that Hopper didn't murder her or him. He didn't want to die yet, he wanted to sort out whatever mess he'd gotten himself into. His head pounded suddenly and he fell back onto the couch, curling around the pillow El had fallen asleep for ten minutes on, it smelled like her and confused his brain.

He had just had sex with the girl he claimed to hate and now everything about her was on his mind. It was stupid to think that he simply hated her because that was never it, buried underneath all that anger had been one thing : he liked her and he knew he could never have her and that had made him mad, so he had stuck with that instead of treating her like a human. His head pounded again, dealing with real feelings wasn't good when you were half drunk and half mad at yourself for your stupid drunk decisions.

He stumbled off the couch and to the door, in dire need of some fresh air and maybe a sunrise. He briefly wondered if his friends had made it back home or if they were still out partying and not making stupid mistakes like himself but the thought vanished as he caught sight of El sat on the curb outside his house, shoulders shaking.

He made his way over and sat beside her, she gave him a quick look before wiping away her tears and pulling in a breath.

"Haven't you hurt me enough tonight?" She asked harshly, he winced but he knew he deserved it, he looked down at his bare feet and then to hers, taking in the red nail polish there and the way they curved.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to say what you thought back there, I just wanted to talk, I won't lie though and say we should have probably done that sober but its probably the most exciting thing I've ever done in my life and I actually don't think I could have had a better first time." He spoke sincerely, she rolled her eyes but a pleased smile was on her face. "Listen there is a lot to discuss and I'm not saying we should date just yet, I mean I won't see anyone else but maybe we should try being like exclusive friends first."

"I think that's what people do before they have sex for the first time, but when have we been normal?" She was teasing him gently, not having the energy to put in her normal snarkiness or clearly not caring for it but he didn't mind. "Sure, let's be friends." She said after a moment, holding out her hand. He shook it.

"But when we are fully sober we have to make ground rules, cause unfortunately Wheeler, you can't have sex with your friends every time they mess up, unless that's just how you make up with everyone." She told him, her eyes glinting as she let out a laugh when he nudged her with a roll of his dark eyes.

"No that's only for you Hopper, I guess I'll have to control myself." He spoke with a dramatic sigh, she laughed. But he thought that after seeing her and experiencing everything first hand, yeah keeping his hands to himself was going to be hard (just like he was thinking back on it).

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder but kept her hands on her lap. She was willing to he his friends despite the fact that they were clearly going backwards. Hate, fuck, friends, they didn't make sense but he kind of liked it so he allowed himself in that one moment to not be scared as he rested his head onto of hers and took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers together (they'd figure it out eventually but for now friendship sounded good).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....  
I'm sorry to those who are going to be like "oh why did you make them sleep together"...  
And that's because I dont want them to be like the other stories. These are my version of Mike and El, and trust me when alcohol is involved and true feelings come out things happen.  
I want them to be different, like they are going in reverse instead if doing the whole let's fall in love or we had sex let's get together. Their history is more complicated than that. They are passionate about their feelings which is why alcohol would give them the push forward and back.   
They need time to establish a relationship that isnt focused on anger and being hurt by one another. So I wanted them to get to a place where they can be friends but I couldn't just have them be friends.  
They needed something that is going to connect them together always and his was it for me.  
Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please comment because it means a lot to me.  
Thank you.


	5. Best friends and Bikini's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for now. I always loved Dustin and El's relationship so I wanted to explore that.
> 
> Anyway so I hope you enjoy  
I dont own Stranger Things.

El had always been a romantic sort of girl. She liked soaps, seeing how the guy would always sweep the girl off her feet and they'd fall in love. Which is why she surprised herself when she went for Mike, they had had one good day and she had remembered everything that she had liked about him all those years ago. She was hit in the face that nothing had changed, that all this anger she had put towards him had simply been because he didn't feel the same, that four years later he gave her butterflies and made her feel challenged and alive.

When he had grabbed her face it was as though she couldn't think. Or she didn't want to. She had gotten lost in the moment and maybe things had gone too far but she didn't regret. El had enjoyed every single moment, even the fight, but even more so watching the sunset together as though they'd been doing it for years.

"Where did you disappear to this weekend?" El jumped as her locker slammed shut and she looked to see Dustin, his normally kind eyes confused. She groaned, they were all meant to meet up on Sunday but she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts from Halloween that she had forgotten.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I just had some things to think about, but I can make it up to you, how about a Star Wars marathon tonight? " She asked him with a kind smile, hoping best friend (he was close in line with Max) would win him over.

"Well we both know I'm going to agree to that, it would have been nice to have known you were alive and Mike didn't kill you." Eleven blushed but laughed slightly, he didn't kill her, no he just made her fall off the edge more than twice. "What? I was worried, he didn't turn up yesterday and the only way I knew you was alive was because Will said you were sleeping when he got home."

"Well my dear, Dusty I am sorry, so how about we forget all about this weekend and indulge ourselves on snacks and the force?" She linked her arm with his as she pulled then towards their home room as the warning bell rang.

* * *

El and Dustin sat on the coach, a bowl of popcorn between them and oreos and big bottles of coke on the table in front of them. She was lucky Max had a date night with Lucas because otherwise she would pitch a fit about not being invited and Will was with Joyce to look at some art school a couple of hours away. She didn't want to think about Mike, they had sent each other small embarrassed smiles, the ones that come with seeing someone naked.

"Will!" A voice shouted as the front door opened, El frowned as she looked over the back of the coach to see Mike walk into her house. She wondered when he had started doing that but the way his eyes were wide and he was looking around, something was bothering him. His dark eyes went wider as he stared at Dustin and El, something like jealously flashing through his eyes. "Hey, sorry, I did knock."

"No problem, we were watching A New hope and you know Dustin likes it loud." Her make best friend snickered beside her and she blushed as she realised how dirty it sounded. She punched his arm and turned back to Mike who looked uncomfortable, his hands going to his pockets. "Do you want to join us?"

"I don't want to be...intruding on anything." Mike spoke, frowning even deeper, El understood and rolled her eyes, patting the seat beside her as Dustin sent him a warm smile. That was the thing about their curly friend, he was always warm and welcoming, he didn't moan when someone joined in on their night, clearly knowing when someone wanted to join.

Mike moved over slowly and sat in the seat, arm brushing against El's and leaving a burning sensation there. Dustin turned back to the television while El was hyper aware of every move Mike made, especially when he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe next Halloween we could go as Han and Leia." El gasped and patted her chest as Mike leaned away smirking and Dustin sent them a look and a glare for interrupting his movie. So it seemed instead of fighting, Mike was going to play dirty.

"Only if I get to wear the gold bikini." She whispered back, his eyes went wide and his cheeks turned bright red, lips biting into his bottom lip as he made a small groan in the back of his throat, he gently took the pillow from her lap and placed it over his own. She laughed lowly, if he wanted to play games the she could play them too.

"Not fair." Mike muttered to her but she smirked and stole the popcorn back from Dustin who was watching her with confusion. She understood, two days ago Mike and El had barely been able to speak and now they were whispering to each other as though they were sharing secrets (they kind of were but he didn't need to know that until they figured themselves out).

* * *

Dustin fell asleep snoring, his hat fallen off his head and a piece of popcorn stuck to his cheek. They had finished the second movie and it was ten o'clock, Joyce and Will were going to be home in an hour and Hopper was working late which left her and Mike watching the third movie.

"So these rules..." Mike brought up, El sighed. It was needed, Mike didn't really know how he felt and she wasn't about to enter a just sexual relationship. She was an emotional girl who needed stability, one night was fun but she wasn't going to be someone's booty call.

"Right well, same as we said before but I think we should add no teasing on there." She told him with a soft smile, he agreed, he had the pillow still on his lap as Leia was still in her bikini which made her laugh.

"Agreed, and maybe we shouldn't tell anyone, I don't everyone making a big deal out of it before things get figured out." Mike told her softly as though he was scared she was going to freak out on his again. She rolled her eyes but leaned forward with a smile.

"I agree, you don't know what you want yet." She told him as she turned to look back at the TV. He shifted beside her, she could see him frowning from the corner of her eye and part of him wanted to tell him that if he frowned anymore he was going to have a permanent one but she didn't.

"Do you?" He asked quietly as he watched the movie. She sighed but didn't answer. She thought she did but she had thought that many times before.

When she was younger she had thought she wanted to live with her mom when her parents divorced and that turned out to be a big mistake when Brenner came along, she hid the shivers from Mike, and then her mother got sick and she had decided that she wanted to move away and that ended badly until her dad came and got her.

So she nervous to give him her answer out loud and deal with consequences that would come. El would let him decide first and instead of risking a possible heartbreak if he said no.

"What did I miss?" Dustin asked suddenly as the door flew open with a bang and he sat up, the piece of popcorn still stuck to his cheek. El look over the coach again to see Hopper storming in, eyes confused as though he had thought he would catch El doing something she shouldn't.

"Oh shit, Henderson did you eat all my oreos?" Hopper asked as he moved into the living, sending glares to Mike who was more than confused. So he could let El spend the night with four guy but having to boys worse, though she kind of understood.

"Sorry Hop, now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." Dustin told them all, not seeming sorry at as he tucked a pillow beneath his head, pulled off his hat and closed his eyes.

"Did you call Mrs Henderson?" Hopper asked El, who began cleaning up the mess. Dustin stayed over a few times, his mum was a single mother who worked so Joyce and Hopper never had a problem with him being over especially after El had laughed when they suggested that something more was going on. There house was like the sleepover hangout, Max was here more often than her own house and had her clothes here which meant Lucas often tagged along, the only one which hadn't stayed over much was Mike.

"Yeah, she said thank you." El told him as she turned to hit Dustin while Hopper went to the kitchen, he was thankful because it meant he didn't have to drop him off. "Dustin just go sleep in Jonathan's room." The curly boy stumbled off the coach and up the stairs, El smiling when she heard the door shut.

"Jesus, he drank all my coke too?" Hopper asked as he came into the living and seeing the empty bottle on the sofa. El rolled her eyes and began trying to carry as much as she could to the kitchen, Mike following suit. "Wheeler, are you staying here too?"

"No I was just going to help El-Jane clean up and then head home before my mum sends a search party." Mike explained as he placed empty coke bottles in the bin and sent El a small smile. She waved goodbye as he left the kitchen, listening as he spoke quietly with Hopper and then he was gone.

"So do I have to worry about Wheeler now?" She jumped as she turned to face her dad, he looked at her sternly with his hands on his hips but she rolled her eyes and looked away before she could answer truthfully that maybe she didn't have to worry about Mike and more about her.

"No dad, we are just finally getting along, its nice." El told him as honestly as she could, she had always prided herself on being honest but there were some things a father didn't need to know. Like how the guy she hated had recently slept with her and now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Right well let me know if I need to buy condoms." El turned bright red as her dad laughed before laughing harder when she threw a handful of popcorn at him.

She loved her dad with all her heart, he had been there for her through everything and he deserved the best. So when she had seen the chemistry between Hopper and Joyce, well she wasn't afraid to say that she had pushed it because he deserved everything. A happy family, a nice house and a wife. He had two out of three of those things and she had been determined to get him the last one, he had to pluck up the nerve because she knew Joyce would say yes. They were in love and maybe one day she could have that two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I wanted a more upbeat little chapter, I really have always loved the way Dustin has kind of always been there for El once he got to know her. He was sad when she left, happy when she was back and ran to her and Mike first in the Starcourt Mall. He boasts about her all the time and she takes notice of the things he does, like his new teeth and Suzie so that was my take on there friendship.
> 
> Anyway please comment it means so much.


	6. Author Note

**Warning: I am very sorry but this is not a new chapter, I know how you feel. I've been trying to write this next chapter for so long but it wouldn't work because truth was I was not happy with what I had wrote so...**

**I am kind of re-writing/editing/putting more detail into the story, I'll be posting it as a new work but essentially it is the same one but you know with more detailing and understanding of why the characters do what they do. Truth is I have had this story in my head for so long and when I started writing it I was actually at work and doing it quick on my phone when it wasn't busy so sometimes I had to put it down or in my eager rush to get it out I didn't really read it through. **

**I'm sorry about that but now I have more free time since work around here is dead now summer has gone and my hours are less, I am actually able to go over what I have written and make it better which is what a writer always should do.**

**Now the chapters will be longer and more thought out...and hopefully some of you will go over to the newer version of this work and give it a read for me because that would mean a lot.**

**Anyway thank you so much, like I said the story is continuing, just as a different more detailed story.**

**LittleG98**

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! I hope you liked, tell me if I should continue. I've always like the Mileven stories but never written one but this idea came to me so I was like I'll go for it but obviously I don't want to continue if no one likes it so please let me know if I should keep going.
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
